This invention consists of an annular disc, developed to prevent injuries on the udder and especially the nipples of a cow. The injuries are caused by the hind leg of the cow. The disc is made of a flexible material with a central hole. It can be fitted and attached to the cow ankle close to the hoof. A similar disc has already been developed under the American patent specification nr. 4,062,323. The disc prevents injuries which occur when a cow gets up from her lying position. While standing up, the cow first moves her hind legs backwards and then pushes herself up. However, while moving her hind legs backwards and pushing herself off the ground, the udder, which is still lying on the ground, or even worse--the nipples, are often injured by the hooves of her hind legs. The protective function of the disc is based on the principle that, while the cow's hind legs move backwards, the disc, which is attached close to the hoof, will move the udder or nipples away before they can be stamped on by the hooves.
The protection disc known in America does not protect the udder sufficiently, because it is too thick and rigid. This results in the fact that the udder is only partly pushed away. The other part of the udder remains under the disc. Also, the disc can move across the upper part of the nipples or udder, causing them to get pinched between the ground and the hoof.
A further disadvantage of the known disc is that it is made of foamed material which owing to its proximity to the ground will tend to absorb moisture like leaking milk and dung. As a consequence, microbes may easily develop and possibly penetrate the nipples causing inflammations. This will affect the milk production and detract from the quality of the milk. Inflammations of the claws may tend to develop causing the cow difficulties with standing and moving which will also effect the milk production.